Clover and Alex
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: Mostly fluffy background on how I think the two spies started dating.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm finally back in the game.**

 **I've had Totally Spies in my Netflix queue for months, but for whatever reason I decided to finally watch a couple episodes. Hide yo kids and hide yo wife cause there's about to be an _explosion._**

 **Happy Totally Spies Tuesday:**

* * *

Jerry _congratulated the spies on a job well done as his team took the criminal into custody. "Better hurry home girls, the weatherman predicted severe storms all night long. Hope you didn't have any plans..."_

 _The whole flight home, Clover complained about her date with the hottie of the rival high school getting rained out._

 **Part One:**

Rain pattered heavily on the roof of the Beach House in Beverly Hills.

Snuggled into her green comforter, Alex teetered on the edge of sleep. She and her teammates, Clover and Sam, had worked one of their hardest missions yet today. They were still new to their jobs as spies and it showed when they stumbled into their shared villa (paid for by their employers at WOOHP).

Unconsciously, Alex clutched her best friend, Ollie the stuffed turtle, as thunder rumbled overhead. The sounds of the storm didn't bother the athletic teen; she even kind of enjoyed the extra noise. However as soon as her nightlight flickered, Alex shot up from her bed. Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes frantically searched for her phone on the nightstand. Giving up, she scrambled for the light switch on the other side of her room.

The lights turned on and the black haired teen sighed in relief. Hugging Ollie to her chest, she said "Oh, thank goodness." She walked to her window and watched lightening crack and light up the sky. "I thought the power was going to go out for sure."

And when the thunder crashed, the lights shut off. Alex took off in a dead sprint towards the door and she heard one of her teammates, probably Clover, scream. Alex violently threw open her bedroom door, running down the hall blindly as fast as she could. Clover's door opened just as she was reaching for the knob, causing her to ram into the other girl. They both fell to the floor, groaning in pain, but screamed in unison when thunder shook the house.

Clutching each other, Clover whimpered "L-Looks like we're having a sleepover tonight."

"I wonder if Sammy is doing alright."

Cautiously and still holding the other, the two shuffled to their leader's door. Peaking inside, the room was pitch black much like the rest of the house, and the only indication that Sam was in there was the soft snoring radiating from the bed.

"Like, I didn't know she snored."

Alex shrugged. "Must be the humidity."

Lightening lit up the room, reminding the spies why they were awake. Alex quietly shut the door and the two teens moved back to Clover's room. The blonde blindly walked to her bed before burrowing under the covers.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to get my beauty rest?"

Alex cracked a smile as her eyes adjusted enough to the darkness to find the bed. "Does the thunder bother you?"

Clover uncovered her head when she felt Alex lay down beside her. "Yeah, and I'm kinda afraid of storms." Alex had been Clover's best friend for years and she hadn't known that. "What about you?"

"Oh, um, I just don't like the dark." Alex then realized she had lost Ollie somewhere in the scramble to get to Clover's room. "N-Not that I'm scared or anything."

Clover reached out and put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Hey, it's cool. No judgement."

Alex flipped over to face her friend. "I'm such a baby, what are you talking about?"

"I'm scared of thunder storms! Like, couldn't get any lamer than that." Clover laughed, but then cringed at the clap of thunder. "Stupid storms!"

Alex giggled and moved closer to her friend. "Hopefully it ends soon, don't we have a test in calculus tomorrow? Ugh, I'm gonna fall asleep in the middle of it."

"You'd do that anyway." Clover teased.

"Yeah, but…" Alex grinned, "This time I'd have a reason."

"Try to get some sleep anyway, Alex." The blonde flipped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "We'll probably have a long day tomorrow."

"Are you going to postpone your date with Kevin? Between school and WOOHP, I'm exhausted. I don't know how you have the energy to go on dates."

Clover folded her arms up so her hands rested under her neck. "Oh please. Kevin is cute and everything but like, I just date guys for the free stuff. No energy required to gorge out on some food or play putt-putt."

Alex actually gasped. "Clover! That's awful!"

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the dates and everything, but…" Clover bit her lip. "Okay, like don't judge me or anything but I like girls…"

"Woah, really?" Alex's heart might've skipped a beat. "I never would've guessed, honestly."

Clover turned her head to look at her friend. "It'd be social suicide to announce it."

The black haired teen frowned and her eyes dropped to the pillow. "You think?"

"For me, totally." Clover felt her heart about to beat out of her chest as she dared to ask what she'd always wanted to know. "Are you gay too?"

Alex let out a small "eep" before smashing her face into the pillow. The athletic teen turned onto her stomach and her arms came up to wrap the pillow around her head as a shield.

"Is that a yes?" Clover asked, giggly, and flipped onto her side, an arm propping her head up.

Her friend nodded miserably into the pillow.

"Really?!" Clover shot her free arm out to wrestle the pillow away from Alex's face. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

That seemed to break Alex out of her fit. She shot up, arms lifting her upper half to look at Clover, "Why didn't you tell _me?!"_

The blonde laughed and fell on her friend in a hug. "The same reason as you probably. Oh my gosh, do you think Sam-"

"No," Alex relaxed as Clover snuggled into her back. "I've talked with her about it. She doesn't really like anyone."

"Like at all?"

Alex nodded. "Like she's never really had a crush on anyone."

"That's scary." Clover pulled away and grinned expectantly at her friend. "Do _you_ have any crushes I should know about?"

The athlete's face burned.

"OH! Tell me everything!"

Alex groaned and she fell back into the pillow. She turned her head to answer Clover though. "I just think some of the soccer players on the rival's team are hot. I've never, you know, like actually talked to them or anything."

"So like you've never tried to kiss a girl?" Clover pried.

Alex shook her head. "I wanna wait until I'm dating them. Why? Have you kissed a girl?"

"Not yet." Clover pouted.

As they fell into a silence, both realized that the storm had finally passed. Calm rain replaced the shaking thunder and Alex let out a yawn.

"Well, good night Clover." Exhaustion overtook the teen.

"Night Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I'm actually horrible at scheduled updates. This piece of trash will get her crap together one day!**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Sorry for more build up.**

* * *

Alex lazily brought the spoonful of ice cream up to her mouth. Her eyes were slightly glazed over since the sport's new station had shown the same playback reels about fifteen times. The commentary predicted a close game for the upcoming match, but she just wished that it was time for the game to start already. She sank lower into the couch to get comfortable. Alex stirred her ice cream, looking for bigger chunks of cookie dough.

Sam, sitting on the end of the u-shaped couch with a textbook in her lap, stretched her arms above her head. Covering up a yawn, she asked "Is your ankle feeling better, Alex?"

The Hispanic teen lifted her leg from where it rested on the ottoman. She rolled her ankle in a circle and then in the opposite direction. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"For someone so athletic, you sure are clumsy." Sam joked. "Good think Clover was there to catch you."

"Y-Yeah, I'm just glad I didn't completely blow the mission."

Alex _still_ didn't understand how she could have miss-stepped on the stairs that badly. While her shriek had alerted the bad guys, Clover managed to catch her so she didn't fall on her face. Her cheeks reddened as she remembered how cute Clover had acted after she thanked her. Clover's wink and promise of "Anytime" had her grinning for the rest of the mission.

Which was odd… She savored another bite of ice cream as she relived the memory of Clover's arm snaking around her waist…

"Earth to Alex!" Sam called her friend.

Alex pulled the spoon out of her mouth "Huh? What?"

"I was saying that we're still new to all this spy stuff. Don't get caught up on one mistake."

"Thanks Sammy!"

Not a second later, Clover shuffled into the room hair wet and holding a bowl full of strawberries. "Hey guys."

"Hey," said Sam before she resumed studying.

Alex grinned at the blonde. "Hey Clover."

"Soccer night already?" Clover asked as she took a seat beside Alex.

"Yeah! It's the World Finals." Alex felt a little disappointed that Clover would probably leave after eating her snack. The fashionista _hated_ soccer.

Clover offered her the bowl of strawberries and smiled as Alex took one to place on top of her spoonful of ice cream. "Is your favorite team playing?"

Alex mumbled out an affirmative as she stuffed the dessert into her mouth. Her eyes closed blissfully, but then shot back open at Clover's giggle.

"Like how are you so fit when all you eat is sugar?"

"Hey," Alex shrugged. "I've got to keep my energy up,"

"What energy?" Sam and Clover asked at the same time. They grinned at each other as their friend turned red.

"School doesn't count!"

Clover giggled and placed a strawberry in the athlete's ice cream cup. "Okay, just watch your game."

Sam looked up from her book again to ask, "I thought you didn't like soccer?"

"Anything is, like, better than studying."

* * *

Sam had left to go write in her room not long after the game started. During break, Clover had put away hers and Alex's trash only to come back and sit between the ottoman and the couch. She leaned against Alex's legs, resting the side of her head against her friend's knee.

Clover asked questions through most of the game, but the dark haired teen didn't really mind. Especially when she had shifted so her legs were no longer resting on the ottoman. The blonde had wrapped her arm around Alex's leg and slowly ghosted her fingers up and down her calf muscle.

Alex actually loved the distraction.

Then about thirty minutes before the game ended, Clover became quiet. When Clover's hand still and she slumped over so her full weight was on Alex's leg, she realized the other had fallen asleep.

Now, her team was celebrating their win and Alex hated that she would have to wake Clover up.

"Clooover." Alex sang gently, "Wake up!" She carefully sat up and watched her friend for a minute. She reached out to gently shake her shoulder. "Come on, it's bed time."

"Mmm?" Clover nuzzled into Alex's leg, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep.

Alex ran her fingers through Clover's silky looking hair on a whim. Her cheeks burned when Clover sighed and tried to cuddle closer. The Hispanic teen pouted, "We've got class in the morning, Clover."

"'M up." The blonde struggled to sit up, groggily opening her eyes. "Ugh. Who won?"

"Brazil! Now, let's get to bed." Alex stood and offered Clover a hand up.

"Carry me?" Clover asked as she latched onto Alex's side with weak legs.

"Yeah right! We'd both be on the floor." Still, she couldn't help but giggle at the suggestion.

The athletic teen let Clover lean on her the whole way to her room. They entered the bedroom hallway and Alex grumbled, "You know you don't have to be so dramatic, right?"

"Yeah," Clover sighed and pulled her closer. "I just like holding you." Alex froze, her entire face red. The blonde detached herself from Alex to open her door. "Goodnight." And she watched as Clover fell face first into the mattress, snuggling into the comforter.

"Night Clover!" Alex giggled as she shut the door. Clover was so silly and cute and _I.. like her_ , Alex's eyes widened at the realization. She bolted to her best friend's room.

"Sammy!" She knocked on the door anxiously. "Are you asleep?"

"Alex? It's open!" Sam's voice called back. The athletic teen entered, closing the door behind her. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, putting away her journal.

"Nothing's wrong exactly… At least I don't think so?"

The leader gestured for her friend to sit beside her in bed. "Gonna need you to be more specific, Alex."

Alex pouted as she sat down. "Is it just me, or has Clover been acting really different around me the last, like, month or so?"

Grinning, Sam poked Alex in the side. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. I thought you two were just dating behind my back."

"As if, Sammy." Alex swatted her hand away. "Am I reading too much into it?"

"Seriously, Alex? She watched soccer today! I think she wants you to notice her."

The black haired teen smiled bashfully. "Do you think she likes me?"

Sam nodded, "And you," she poked her again. "Like her too."

"Maybe a little." Alex groaned and pleaded with her friend. "Sammy, how do I do this?"

The red head shrugged. "Tell her how you feel?" At Alex's groan, she tried again. "Okay, how about asking her out on a date?"

"Hey!" Alex sat up, "That could work!" She tackled Sam in a hug. "Thanks Sam!"

"No problem!" Sam squeezed her, "Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." She joked.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, first I wanna apologize. I'm just looking to finish this.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

It took Alex a week to admit she had feelings for Clover. Then, it took another week to pluck up the courage to ask Clover out. It didn't go _exactly_ as planned...

The Hispanic teen finally approached Clover one Tuesday afternoon after school.

"Uh, hey Clover! Wanna go check out that new Veggie Burger place that just opened up in town?" asked Alex, nervously grinning at her teammate.

"I'm actually going there with Jason tonight!" Clover got this dreamy look in her eyes. Even though Alex knew she wasn't really into him, it still felt like a punch to the gut.

"N-Nevermind then," Alex laughed and tried to shrug off the sting.

Clover grabbed her arm before she could run away. "Wait."

The Hispanic teen stopped, but kept her head down. "Yeah?"

"Can we get sushi this Friday instead?" Clover asked hesitantly. While she was still blowing Alex off for this dude, she didn't want to lose the opportunity to hang out with her.

Alex looked up at her. "But don't you usually go to the football games to cheer on the quarterback?"

Clover shrugged. "I think he's into Mandy, which is like ew. But she can have him."

They looked at each other and blushed. Clover realized she was still holding Alex's arm. She trailed her hand down to gently squeeze Alex's hand.

"Let's hope WOOHP leaves us alone." Alex giggled and then pulled away. She had to go rant to Sam.

"Yeah." Clover felt conflicted as Alex walked away. Did Alex like her back? Or did she agree to go to sushi just as friends? Ugh, that hadn't gone at all like she had wanted.

* * *

Their date seemed like a pretty normal outing. They talked about school and gossiped. Flirting was kept to a minimum but was clearly _there_. Clover always reached out to Alex, which was definitely cute.

After they arrived home from their date, Alex asked, "Wanna hang out on the deck?"

"Ohh! We could totally watch the sunset! That sounds romantic."

Alex blushed. "Cool."

They sat in their color specific lounge chairs, but Alex pulled hers closer to Clovers. Clover didn't miss _that_ move at all. She reached out her hand to hold Alex's. Minutes stretched on in quiet as they tried to appreciate the sunset. They were just too anxious. One spy gathered up her courage to actually say something.

The blonde finally broke the silence. "Like, I have a crush on you too."

Alex grinned goofily and shot up in her chair. "Really?"

Clover nodded, smiling at her friend. "I just thought, you know, that we couldn't fall in love cause we're bffs. Plus you're like totally out of my league."

"No way!" Alex squeezed Clover's hand. "I was thinking the same thing."

Clover scooted over and pat a spot on her chair. "If you're interested, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Alex beamed, taking the spot flush next to Clover. "Of course."


End file.
